GrahamScott Oneshots
by deliciouslykawaiiphantom
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots for this beautiful couple. These two need more love, so I'm giving it to 'em!
1. Chapter 1

"Okay everybody, we'll be putting you all into teams for this round. You're goal is to get the hidden bandana from the other team without them catching you. If a person on the other team tags you while you're on their side you'll…"

Nathan rolled his eyes and turned away from the coach. He was in a pissy mood today because of a fight he had with Warren the night before. It was for something he had said offhandedly, not even thinking anything of it. Warren was gushing about a new episode about some nerdy show he watches, and Nathan had mumbled a complaint. Apparently, that had been enough to set Warren off on a rant about how his shows are amazing and there is nothing stupid about them.

Nathan gave a small glance in Warren's direction, only to see him having a conversation with Max. He gritted his teeth at the thought of that hipster bitch, always stealing Warren away from him at the worst time. She would be a total cockblock all the time, and it made Nathan seethe.

Max seemed to feel his hateful gaze, because she shivered and looked towards him. She gave him a what's-your-problem look, and he just flipped her off in return. Max shook her head and continued her chat with Warren.

Sometimes Nathan felt that he should just tell everyone about his relationship with the nerdy boy, if it meant he could have him alone more, but decided against it for the sake of keeping his father happy. Not that he was very happy with his son anyway. The thought of being disowned for being gay was just too much, though, since he's done much worse. So he kept his boyfriend a secret, even from Victoria.

The Prescott boy was broken away from his thoughts when he heard his name being called by the coach.

"Nathan Prescott, you'll be on the red team." Coach pointed to the right of the rich boy, and motioned for him to hurry up. Nathan started walking over there, but paused when he saw Warren on the same team. _God dammit,_ he thought, _he'll probably still be mad at me._ He pushed the worrying away, and continued his trek towards the group.

The troubled teen got glares from almost everyone on his team, including Warren. He bit his tongue to keep himself from yelling at him. It just made him upset to see the other boy so mad, when he usually carried such a happy expression, full of wonder and curiosity. And for Nathan, it was often clouded with admiration and lust.

Nathan flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but relaxed when he saw it was Warren's. Turning around, he saw the other wearing an annoyed expression.

"We're on defense together." The teen mumbled.

"What if I don't want to be on defense with you?"

"Take it up with the rest of the team then, Prescott." Warren flinched when he heard himself. He hadn't called Nathan that once since the two got together, and he flooded with guilt when he saw the shorter boy cringe.

"Whatthefuckever, Gayram." Another low blow.

Nathan started to walk towards the others in their group, but was stopped when he heard Warren whisper something under his breath.

" _If you would just_ apologize _, this stupid fight would be over."_

The rich boy's head snapped to look at the other and he couldn't stop himself.

"You want me to apologize!? What for, bitch?"

Warren seemed surprised, but after a moment of silence - everyone had stopped to look at the two - his brow furrowed and he jabbed a finger at the shorter boy.

"For being an asshole last night for no fucking reason!"

"I had a perfectly good reason!"

"Oh, because I'm too nerdy for you? That's a shitty reason!"

"Whatthefuckever. You shouldn't have been talking about that shit in the first place! You know I don't care about it!"

"You gush about stupid stuff all the time and I never stop you, or tell you that it's dumb!"

"Why the hell not! You think I can't take it?"

Before Warren could answer, Max stepped in between the lovers' quarrel, not that anyone knew that's what it was.

"Can you two stop fighting and help with the game? We need to win this round!" Her hands were on each of their chests, keeping them separated. She stood there a moment longer, before Nathan slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me, you hipster bitch."

"Nathan Prescott, do not call Max that! We have talked about this before!"

"Don't tell me what to do, you little shit!"

"Oh my _god_! Can you two shut the fuck up so we can get this over with!?" Victoria screamed from the other side of the field. Nathan seemed to snap out of it when he heard her voice.

"Fine, let's do this." The Prescott boy turned away from his boyfriend and his friend to grab a jersey from the pile. He slipped on the red shirt over his normal phys. ed clothes and stomped to place he was told to stand. Warren did the same, but stood on the other side of the tree the two were guarding.

The game started, and the two teens just stood with nothing to do. Their team was pretty good, so no one really made it to the flag they were defending. Nathan noticed every time Warren glanced over towards him, his eyes full of guilt and regret. He looked like he wanted to say something, but ended up having to chase Stella away from the flag.

As Warren stepped back into his spot, he glanced at Nathan again.

"I'm sorry, Nate."

The words made relief flood through the rich teen's body, and he felt his lips twitch up into a grin.

"I accept. I don't know why I was so upset anyway."

Warren's face split with the biggest smile Nathan had ever seen. It made his cheeks ache just looking at it.

"I don't know why I was mad either. Honestly, my shows _are_ super nerdy, and I usually take that as a compliment."

"You are such a dumbass."

"But I'm _your_ dumbass."

Nathan's loud laughter made a few heads turn in concern, but he brushed it off.

"That was the lamest thing I have heard!"

Warren shrugged, and turned away from Nathan to make sure no one was looking, before turning back and gripping his boyfriend's chin. The rich boy looked up into the eyes of the taller in their duo. Warren glanced around once more, just to be safe, and then leaned in to give the other a peck on the lips.

Nathan jumped back, a blush spreading over his cheeks. He scowled at the other, but Warren knew it was fake.

"I hate you so much, Graham Cracker."

"I love you, too, Prescock!"

._.

 **Headcanon: Nathan calls Warren "Graham Cracker" when he's upset because he knows he doesn't like it.**

 **The first oneshot of hopefully many. I just really like these two together. Sorry if they're OOC, this is my first time writing anything for LiS. You can give a request if you want cause I'll take most of 'em. This was based of a prompt at first, but I kinda got carried away, so I just took the prompt away and typed on. Not edited by anyone, but if you wanna beta this, go right on ahead and ask me! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Phantom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nathan and Warren meet when Nathan finds Warren's lost pet.**

 **AU: Warren is 22 and Nathan is 23. Nathan owns his dad's business and is super rich. Warren is just a average middle-class white dude.**

._.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Nathan winced at the sound of lightning striking once more above him. It wasn't as relaxing as it was when it played through his headphones as he fell asleep. It was terrifying, knowing that a bolt of electricity could come down and kill you at any moment. He held his briefcase over his head, keeping his slicked back hair safe from the pouring rain.

The rich adult was upset with himself for deciding to walk home today. He wished he had just gone to get gas. It's not like he didn't have the money for it, it was that he was too lazy to make an extra stop at the gas station. So here he was, facing the consequences of being a lazy asshole.

His suit was soaking wet by now, and his shoes were filled water, but he continued walking. It was when he rounded the corner onto his street, that he saw a large dog on the sidewalk he was on. The dog's fur was golden and long, and it shined with the layer of water coating it. When Nathan got closer to it, he saw the dog was shivering.

Not being a pet person, the rich adult started to walk away. He stopped, though, when he heard a loud whine. It broke his tiny heart, and he turned around immediately to run back towards it.

Not caring about his hair anymore, threw his briefcase aside and grabbed the tag around the shivering animal's neck.

 _1982 Brooklyn Drive_

 _896-2930_

Nathan was very happy to find that the dog's owner lived right across the street from him, so he wouldn't have to go out of his way to return it.

Grabbing his briefcase, he let the handle slip uncomfortably around his wrist, and then went to pick up the dog. It was extremely heavy, and it was most certainly ruining this suit, but he could always buy a new one. The dog squirmed in his arms, and he almost dropped it, but managed to secure the animal. Nathan began his way back down the street, and soon found himself at his own home. He looked both ways- even if there probably wasn't anyone out in this weather- and crossed the street.

Nathan walked up the steps to the door, being extra careful not to slip, and set the dog in front of the entrance to his neighbor's home. Ringing the doorbell, he gave a quick glance at his watch to see it was pretty late. He prayed the pet's owner would be awake at this time, so he wouldn't have to keep the dog in his house for the night.

He let out a sigh of relief when he heard the lock being unlatched, and the door open. A tall man with brunette hair wearing only boxers and a nerdy t-shirt answered the door, scratching casually at the light stubble on his face. He looked very confused to find a man he had never seen before standing outside, in a soaked suit, with a glob of untidy and rain covered hair atop his head, at a bit past ten o'clock.

"Um, can I help you?" His voice was thick and gruff, probably from just waking up.

"Is this your dog?" Nathan pointed down at the pet and the man followed where he was pointing. His eyes widened, and he dropped to his knees to give the sopping wet dog a hug.

"Sam! I thought I lost you forever!" He gave the dog, Sam, a kiss on top if his head. Or at least Nathan assumed it was a he.

" _Wow, thanks for returning my dog, kind sir._ No it was all good, walking through the rain to return it when I could be sleeping right now." Nathan's sarcasm brought the man back to the real world.

"Oh, um, yeah. Thank you for returning him! Do you want something, cause I could give you like fifty bucks, or a cake, or.." He started listing off things he could give the rich boy, none of which he needed, or wanted. Nathan studied the man while he talked. His hair was slightly above shoulder length, but it didn't look weird. It suited him. He was extremely tall, but not intimidating in the slightest. His brown eyes were the color of chocolate, and he was almost jealous of how nice they were.

"How about a date?" Nathan interrupted the man without thinking, and when he noticed what he said, he put his head down in embarrassment.

"A.. date? Um, I mean, I guess?" It came out as a question, but it sounded like he wasn't _really_ unsure, just surprised. "Can I maybe, get a name, though?"

"Oh shit, yeah. I'm Nathan," The rich man held his hand out for a handshake, and looked up to see a blush on the man's cheeks. "Nathan Prescott."

"Warren Graham. Pleasure to meet you Nathan."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Graham Cracker."

"Oh my god, please never call me that." Warren's tone almost sounded serious, but he ruined it with the wide smile on his face.

"Whatthefuckever, _Graham Cracker_."

" _Whatthefuckever_? Wowser, that one is going into my dictionary."

"You comment on my word choice. What is _wowser_?" Nathan's eyebrow went up, and Warren couldn't help the laugh that burst out.

"Just something I picked up from my friend a while ago."

"They sounds cool." _Not really_ , Nathan's thought, _but who cares? He's hot._

"Yeah she really is. Oh by the way, did you want to come in, because you look cold as fuck."

Nathan hadn't noticed, but he _was_ cold. Really cold.

"Actually, I live right across the street, and I should really be getting to bed anyway." He motioned to the very large and expensive house across the street, and Warren's jaw dropped.

" _That's_ , your house? Dear lord, are you a billionaire or something?"

"Actually, I'm a millionaire, but I'll give you points for being close." The rich man's casual tone made Warren start to laugh.

"So let me get this straight. You," he pointed at Nathan. "are conveniently my neighbor, plus you're attractive, and you're funny. _And_ you just asked me on a date?"

Nathan just shrugged, not one to usually get compliments.

"I need someone to pinch me, because I must be dreaming."

The rich boy reached over and pinched the skin on Warren's arm, making the other jump and his dog growl defensively.

"Oh my god, I'm not dreaming. This is real. I just got asked on a date by an actually cool person."

"You sure did, Graham Cracker."

"I said not to call me that!"

"It comes with the package." Nathan smirked. "I'll be leaving now, but I'll probably be coming over tomorrow. Be dressed, 'cause I'm gonna take you out to dinner."

Warren sputtered, but Nathan was already on his way down the steps, briefcase in hand.

"See you tomorrow, Graham Cracker!"

The tall man stood with his door open, watching the other's figure as they walked into their home. He patted his dog's head, and pulled him inside.

"Wowser."

He stepped backward, and shut the door. He really needed to sleep after all that.

._.

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nathan and Warren meeting after they haven't seen each other in a very long time.**

 **AU: Nathan Prescott doesn't go to Blackwell, and never has. Chloe still goes to Blackwell.**

 **BTW: This is shitty, but this was all I had and I'm trying to update every few days**

._.

 **Warren:** _Are you here yet?_

 **Nathan:** _we passd the arcada bay sgin_

 **Warren:** _Really?!_

 **Nathan:** _yes_

 **Nathan:** … _?_

 **Nathan:** _did you faint_

 **Warren:** _..maybe_

 **Nathan:** _youre such a nrd_

 **Warren:** _but i'm your nerd_

 **Nathan:** _shut up_

 **Warren:** _i love you, see you soon! :D_

 **Nathan:** _u 2 nerd_

"Hey, geek! Who're you texting that's more important than us?" Chloe grabbed at Warren's phone, but he dodged her hand and shoved the device in his pocket.

"A person."

"Wow, _really?_ I never would have guessed!" Warren rolled his eyes at Chloe's sarcasm and turned to look towards the entrance of the academy. The only people there were Justin and his group of skaters.

"So, seriously. Who is it?" The nerdy teen looked back towards Chloe and sighed.

"My friend. They're visiting the academy."

"Oh, so will we get to meet them?" Chloe gestured to the group of friends all sitting around their picnic table eating lunch.

"Um, I guess it depends on what they want?" It came out as a question, even though he was sure that Nathan would most certainly _not_ want to be with anyone but him. Too bad Warren would make him anyway.

"We'll make 'em sit with us, right guys!?" Warren's friends cheered out agreement, even if they weren't listening.

Warren was about to reply, but his phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out to look at it.

 **Nathan:** _jst round rhe corner_

Warren smiled widely at the text and replied a quick text of acknowledgment. He was completely oblivious to the person who stood behind the tree next to their table.

Nathan had only sent him that text to throw him off. He stepped out from his hiding spot as quietly as possible, but Max and Brooke, who were sitting across from Warren and Chloe, immediately noticed, and were silenced by a single finger at Nathan's lips. His shoes made no noise as he tip-toed across the grass, and stood right behind Warren before…

"BOO!"

"AGH!"

Nathan's laughter was loud and it caused everyone else at the picnic table to do the same.

"You asshole! You told me you weren't here yet!"

"I couldn't help it. Oh my god, your _face_!"

"Ha ha, yeah, laugh it up, guys." Warren scowled and got up from the ground where he fell. Sitting down, he told Nathan to also.

"But there's no room."

"Then sit on my lap." Warren emphasized his command with a pat on his thighs.

"Whatthefuckever, dumbass." Nathan took a seat on the very edge of the table's bench, and Warren pulled him closer with a hand around his waist.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too, jerk."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated! School has been a real bitch to me, but I'm gonna try and keep my updates consistent.**

 **Prompt: Nathan wearing Warren's clothes.**

._.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-_

"Ugh, what time is it?"

"My alarm goes off at nine."

"Ew."

Nathan sat up in his boyfriend's bed and shivered due to his lack of shirt. He ignored Warren's whine of " _don't go"_ and untangled himself from the mass of blankets that the younger owned. His feet were warm, due to the pair of fuzzy socks that encased them, but his bare legs were covered in goosebumps from the cool air that greeted each one. Hands raised high above his head, Nathan let out a yawn and sighed when a satisfying pop came from each side of his neck.

"Nate."

Nathan turned to look at Warren, whose eye peeked out from beneath the mound of blankets. It was straight up adorable, but he would never say it out loud.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can you make coffee?"

Nathan nodded, and stood up from the bed. He walked to the coffee maker that sat on his boyfriend's desk and set it up to brew while he put on his clothes.

Warren sat up in his bed and watched as Nathan slipped on his jeans. "Doesn't your first class start at 9:15?"

"That's on Fridays."

"Um, Nate?"

"Yes, Warren?"

"It _is_ Friday."

Nathan froze and jumped to grab his phone from the younger's desk. His blank expression morphed into one of surprise when he saw that Warren was right. "Oh shit!"

Not wasting another second, Nathan ran to his boyfriend's closet and grabbed a random shirt. He slipped it on as fast as he could, grabbed his jacket, and ran to the bed to give Warren a kiss. "I'll come over later for movie night, 'kay babe?" Nathan asked as he opened the door.

"M'kay. Try not to be late this time."

"I will. Later."

"Later, Nate."

._.

People stared more than usual at Nathan as he walked down the hall of Blackwell Academy. He growled at each one that dared made eye contact with him, but not many did. It seemed they were looking at something else, but Nathan didn't understand what.

When the brunet finally made it to the photography room, he noticed that even Mr. Jefferson sent him a questioning look. He ignored it, and went to sit in the back with Hayden.

"Sup, dude?" Hayden greeted him as he took a seat. He _also_ gave Nathan a look and the teen exploded right then and there.

"I don't even fucking know! What the hell is wrong with people today? They're all staring at me!" Nathan folded his arms and huffed. It was like watching a child get upset over a toy.

"Maybe it's because of that shirt you're wearing. Where did you even get that thing, bro? It's just so… nerdy."

Nathan looked down at the shirt that covered his chest and immediately knew why everyone was so confused. "Ugh, damn you and your fashion sense, Warren." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

Nathan blushed. "Nothing! I was just, um…"

Hayden didn't pay attention to his fumbling and just kept his gaze on Nathan's (Warren's) shirt. "What does it even mean?"

"I don't even remember. Something about this guy who put his cat in box with poison? It's stupid, I know." Nathan sighed. He and Hayden sat in an uncomfortable silence until the bell rang. Once class started, everyone stopped looking at him.

Nathan was glad, even if it was only for a while.

._.

It was the last class of the day, and people were _still_ staring at Nathan. The rich teen was at least glad he knew what they were staring at. He had buttoned up his jacket to cover up most of the embarrasing design, but it didn't cover up enough. He still presented the speech bubble with the word 'meow' on the upper part of his torso.

Nathan let out a heavy sigh when he sat in his seat for science class. It was the only class he had with Warren, and that made it his favorite.

When Nathan saw his boyfriend walk into class, he couldn't help but smile. Warren plopped down in the seat next to him and laid his head on the table.

"So Victoria asked me something today."

Nathan's eyes widened. "Really? I thought she hated you?"

Warren yawned and sat up straight, only to slouch a second later. "She still does."

"What did she ask you?"

" _Why the hell is my best friend wearing one of your nerdy fucking shirts, Gayram?"_ Warren mocked Victoria with a high pitched voice that made Nathan cringe.

"And what did you say?"

"I asked which one."

Nathan snorted at his boyfriend's answer. He loved Victoria to death, but he couldn't help it.

"So since you wore my clothes, can I wear some of yours now?" Warren smiled widely. "I mean, it's the fair thing to do."

Nathan smirked at the other teen. "You really want to?"

"Definitely."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all of you guys who have followed and favorited!**

._.

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

"One second."

…

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

"I'm coming!"

Warren hastily pulled on a pair of sweatpants and hurried to the door. It was ten at night, a time when Warren was usually just laying in his bed watching Doctor Who on his laptop until he fell asleep, and he was not prepared for who was at the door.

"Nathan?"

Nathan Prescott wore an expression that played between anger and confusion. It gave Warren chills, and if he wasn't so much of a wimp, he would have slammed the door in the rich teen's face right there. Nathan looked up at the brunet, there was about a three inch height difference that the rich teen wouldn't admit he was upset about, and stared at him.

"Nathan? Did you need something?"

"People are starting rumors about us." Nathan ground out. His voice was tight, as if he was ready to explode with a bundle of unexpressed feelings. Warren hoped one of the feelings wasn't anger. He couldn't deal with getting punched, especially when he it was late and he was tired.

"Are they bad? I get rumors started about me all the time and they all end up going away in a couple months. I mean, except that one time when everyone thought-"

"People are saying we're dating! _Dating!_ Can you fucking believe it?" Nathan cut Warren off. The taller teen stopped to stare at the other in concern. "I can't even walk down the halls without some chick whispering to her friend about us! It's making me sick!"

Warren placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Woah, woah, Nathan, calm down!"

"Don't fucking touch me." He hissed and slapped the other's hand away. Warren flinched back, and he took a step into his room. Nathan folded his arms over his chest. He was wearing his usual red jacket, but it was unbuttoned, and Warren could see the rich teen's plain white shirt that hung onto his lithe frame.

"So what do you wanna do about it? I can't do anything." Warren bit his lip. If there were rumors about him and Nathan, then why didn't he hear anything about them? What if other boys in their dorm saw them talking now and it made the gossip worse.

At the thought, Warren looked down each side of the hall, even if on his left the only room there was Nathan's. Said teen watched as the other did so, and he seemed to understand what he was doing. He put his hand on Warren's chest and pushed him backward into the room.

"Shit! I hope no one saw that." Nathan shut the door behind the two and wrinkled his nose. It smelt of old socks and burnt matches in the other's room. The rich teen spotted an empty pack of matches next to a candle on Warren's cluttered desk and assumed that's where the smell was coming from.

Nathan turned back to the taller brunet and watched as he sat down criss-cross on his bed. "So as I was saying, what are we gonna do about the rumors? Did you have a plan in mind?"

Nathan sighed and looked at a dirty pair of pants that laid on the other's floor. "I was hoping you had one. You're the one who skipped a grade."

Warren ignored the fact that Nathan knew that, and took the nail of his thumb between his teeth as he thought of something that may work. "How about you get a girlfriend to show you aren't with me?"

"I doubt any girl would want to get with the Prescott Family's fuck-up."

"Hmm, okay. Well how about we just like, pretend date? And then we could stage a break-up after a week or so to, you know, make it all seem believable."

Nathan bit the inside of his cheek. There were both pros and cons that came with that plan, but he decided it was their best chance at just getting the gossipers at Blackwell to shut the hell up.

"Okay."

"Wha- Really?"

"Yeah, let's fake date."

Warren jumped from his spot on his bed. "This is gonna be so awesome! It's like all those spy movies I watched as a kid where the two people go undercover as a couple so-"

"Warren."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Whatever you say… babe."

Nathan snorted and started towards the door. "Meet me in front of the school tomorrow at eleven o'clock and don't be late."

"What are we going to do?"

"Don't ask questions. I'll see you then."

And with that, Nathan left, pulling the door closed behind him.

._.

Warren rushed out of his English class, Max trying to keep up with him.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Do you have plans?" The freckled girl asked.

Warren bit his lip. "Um, yeah actually. I'm going out to lunch with… someone."

Max grabbed the taller brunet's arm to stop him. "Who is someone?" She questioned. After a moment of no answer, a smile grew on her face. "Is it a girlfriend? Oh my god, Warren, are you going on a date!?"

"No!" Max gave him a pointed look. "Okay, yes! I'm going on a date!"

"Wowser, that's so great! Who's it with? Is it Brooke, or Stella?"

"I'll tell you later! I need to meet them right now or they'll get mad at me! Catch ya later, Mad Max!"

._.

Nathan sat on the wall near the front of Blackwell Academy. His eyes were narrowed and pointed to glare at his phone screen, which presented the time.

"I told him not to be late, and what does he do? He doesn't come. Dear lord, he probably ditched me. I can't believe I fell for this-"

"Nathan." The rich teen jumped and looked up from his phone. Warren smiled down at him. "Your insecurities are showing."

Nathan turned red. "Shut the fuck up, nerd. Why were you late?"

"I was talking to Max and she asked me why I was in such a hurry and then I was telling her I had plans and she asked me if it was a date and -"

"Okay, stop. I get it. Let's just go get food."

"Okie-dokie, artichokie!"

Nathan didn't even hide his cringe. "Please _never_ call me that again."

"I can't help it!"

"Whatthefuckever." Nathan jumped from his spot on the wall and started down the steps, Warren by his side. They walked down the sidewalk, a comfortable silence surrounding them.

Nathan felt a hand brush against his and he bit the inside of his cheek. He flushed when he felt the same hand intertwine with his, but he couldn't tell himself to pull away.

"Is this okay?" Warren's question made Nathan look up, and he saw that the brunet's cheeks were the same color as his.

"Yeah, this is fine."

._.

It was Wednesday, two weeks after that day when the two teens went out to lunch at Two Whales Diner. Nathan had a blast, and he had felt himself warming up to Warren.

It was only two days after, when Nathan and Warren found themselves sharing a kiss outside of the nerdy brunet's room. Nathan had become flustered, and pulled away after only a couple seconds. After letting the other calm down, Warren pulled him back in for another kiss, and Nathan found himself giving in.

It was no longer a fake relationship.

There was no holding hands just because others were watching.

No _trying_ to make it seem believable.

Because it was all real.

And when Nathan woke up that Wednesday morning with an arm around his waist and legs tangled with his, he couldn't help but laugh. Laugh at the thought that only a week ago, he thought that he hated the loser that laid in his bed at that exact moment.

The rich teen felt Warren pull him closer and his chin bury farther into his hair. "Why are you laughing? It's like, five in the morning."

"Because this is all so fucking strange."

Warren snorted. "Nathan. _Life_ is strange, and it always will be."

"I'm glad."

"Me too, Nate. Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Finally!**

 **If you're wondering why I haven't updated, let me just say the obvious: high school is hard.**

 **Prompt:**

 _ **How the last fighting scene between Warren and Nathan should have gone:**_

 _ **Max: Wait, why are you just staring at him? Aren't you gonna beat him up?**_

 _ **Warren: I can't.**_

 _ **Max: Why?**_

 _ **Warren: He's my boyfriend.**_

 **Credit for prompt goes to** **wellijustdonteven** **on tumblr.**

._.

"Damn, Max, you're finally back. I got worried. So what did you find?"

"His room was clean and-" Max shivered. "Creepy." She pulled a plastic bag full of a items from her backpack. "Check this out."

Chloe's eyes widened and she hurriedly took the bag from Max's hands. She examined the contents and smirked. "Boom, Nathan. We got you by the balls, fucker."

The blue haired girl went back to examine the bag once more, but was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Her and Max both jumped at the noise and turned to see Nathan frozen in the doorway.

"What are you doing in my dorm?" He motioned to both of the girls and they backed up hastily. "You are such a nosy bitch, Max!"

Max stuttered when Nathan stepped closer to her. "Stop right there, Nathan!"

"Make me, ho!" Chloe tried to push the rich teen away from her brunette friend and failed.

Nathan grunted when another force pushed him, and found himself eye to eye with Warren. The nerdy teen's voice shook as he spoke words of reassurance to his friend. "Max, I got this."

Warren gritted his teeth and he watched as Nathan did the same. Silence fell over the group as the two teenage boys stood still, neither making a sound.

Max and Chloe gave each other a look. "Wait, why are you just staring at him? Aren't you gonna beat him up?" The brunette questioned.

Warren sighed in defeat and his shoulders drooped. "I can't."

"Why?"

"Because he's my boyfriend."

Max clenched her fist. "...What?"

"Are you fucking deaf? You heard what he said, don't make him repeat it." Nathan growled and Warren elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just thought-"

"Thought what?" Chloe interrupted. "Do you even know what Prescott has done? This kid is fucking crazy! He pulled a gun on me!"

Warren's expression changed from apologetic to furious. "And what have you done, huh? _You_ were the one that was provoking him! _You_ were the one trying to take his money! And _you_ were the one blackmailing him for something he was doing to protect himself!" Chloe visibly flinched at the harsh words.

"Wait, Warren. What do you mean 'doing to protect himself?'" Max questioned.

Warren heard Nathan swear from behind him and he gave him a quick glance before looking back at the two girls. "Fuck, I meant- Nothing, it's nothing. Do you guys have what you need?"

Max stared at Warren as he avoided eye contact. "Yeah we do. Will you text me later about.. all this? Maybe explain what's going on?"

"Only if you do the same for me."

"Of course."

Warren stepped out of the way for the two girls and heard a scoff behind him. "Are you fucking kidding me? They stole things out of my room!" Nathan growled. "I don't care if Max is your buddy or whatever, this ho needs a punch to the face!"

"Shush, you're not punching anybody in the face." Warren's words came out in a kind tone, but the other three teenagers could hear how serious he was. Nathan clenched his teeth to keep himself from replying and watched with dark eyes as Max and Chloe left the dorms.

"What the fuck was that? You almost gave me away, you dickbag!"

Warren's stance fell as soon as the the two girls were gone. He didn't like playing the tough guy in any situation, especially against Max. Warren spun around and hugged Nathan tighter than the other boy could handle.

"I'm sorry, Nate." His voice cracked and he felt hands grip the back of his shirt.

"Whatthefuckever, geek. Just be more careful next time."

"I will, I promise."

._.

 **Bonus:**

"That was hella fucked up. I thought that the nerd was all over you!"

"I thought so, too."

Chloe and Max stared at each other.

"Hey, we can tell him we're fucking now! No hard feelings this way!"

"Oh my god."

"You know you were thinking the same thing."

"..I was."

"I knew it!"

Max shoved Chloe's shoulder.

"C'mon, we still got a town to save."

"Whatever you say, hipster."


	7. Chapter 7

**AU: Nathan goes to a normal high school, not a senior only school. All four grades. No one knows Warren. Also, Warren is slightly older than his actual canon age. Another thing, I kind of made Courtney a bit OOC.**

 **Side Note: I had this part of the way written and then continued it like three months later, so the pace of the story speeds up at the end. Apologies if it's confusing!**

._.

"So, Nate. Do you have a date to prom yet?" Victoria looked towards Nathan, who was sitting with her on her bed, for an answer, but just recieved silence. "I'll take that as a no. In that case, Courtney is looking for someone to go with and I think she likes you!"

Nathan scoffed at looked at his friend. "Like I would ever go with that fucking slut. She's slept with more guys than I can count."

Victoria pouted at his rudeness and he looked away, his eyes landing on Victoria's teal bedspread. "C'mon, babe. You need a date and I have plenty of people you can go with."

"I don't want a date."

"I don't care what you want, you need a date!"

"I don't need a date."

"Yes, you do."

Nathan turned and looked back at his friend, showing his scowl. "No, I _don't_."

Victoria crossed her arms, her body bouncing on the bed as she wiggled impatiently. "Why are you being so mean? You haven't gone to prom once since freshman year. What changed?"

Nathan almost broke and told her about how he literally didn't need a date, because he already had one. He managed not to, but was sure that he would at some point.

"I found out that it's fucking stupid, that's what." That didn't stop him from giving in and saying he would go this year, just for Warren's sake. "I hate all the people, and how they bang in the middle of the room. It's fucking disgusting." But he still agreed that he would go out and dance at least once, in the gross, sweaty body of people.

"It's not as bad as you think, and you can't just go stag. You need a date."

"I said it before, and I'll say it one more time. _I don't need a date!_ "

A manicured hand landed on Nathan's shoulder and the rich boy looked at Victoria's upset face. "Why don't you want to go? Is it because of me?" Victoria mumbled in a depressed tone. It made Nathan's frown of anger turn into one of guilt.

"No, no, it's not because of you! It's just…" Nathan hesitated, his eyes wandering the white carpet as if it would give him an answer to his problems. It didn't of course. The rich boy sighed, and looked back to his friend. "I.. already have a date." He finished sullenly.

A gasp of surprise left Victoria's mouth and she jumped from her place on the bed to stand in front of Nathan. "You do!? Why didn't you tell me! Who is she? Do I know her?"

"You wouldn't know 'em." Nathan had his eyes on everything except the blonde girl and she noticed his wandering gaze.

"Are you lying to me?" The blonde looked hurt and Nathan's guilt worsened.

"No! I would never lie to you! I do have a date, and I most certainly know that you have never heard of them in your life." The brunet waved his hands around as if it would help him in convincing his friend. Apparently, it did.

"Okay, I believe you, Nate. But you better not be lying to me!"

"I promise, I'm not!" Victoria stared the other teen down, as if she was analyzing him. She was like a mother with all her fretting over the brunet and trying to do everything for him. Sometimes it was annoying, but most of the time it made him feel like he actually mattered.

"Well now that I know you have a date, you have to tell me everything a her! I can't let my baby go around dating people without me knowing every detail." She sat back down next to Nathan and pinched his cheek. He batted at her hand and gave a nervous chuckle as he thought of what to do.

He couldn't tell Vic about Warren! What if she freaked out and left him like all his other friends? She was the only friend that actually dealt with his shit and stood up to him when he was being an ass. If he lost her, he would have nothing!

He was broken out of his thoughts by a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"Ow, what the fuck!?"

"You were spacing out, so I pulled out a piece of your hair." Victoria showed him the strand as proof. "So? Are you gonna tell me about your mystery girlfriend?"

Nathan paused for another moment, fighting with himself in his head. After a moment, he decided it would just be better to tell her now, instead of her freaking out on him when she found out.

"Well, I guess I should mention the fact that 'she' is a 'he'." He didn't even look at Victoria, scared of what her reaction may be. When she didn't say anything for a moment, he looked back at the blonde to see her looking at him expectantly.

"Go on."

Nathan swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat before continuing. "Well, his name is Warren Graham, and he's, um, two years younger than me."

"He's seventeen? You're dating a junior?"

"Well, no, he skipped a grade, so he's a senior like us. He just doesn't go to our school." Nathan explained quickly. "He's turning eighteen this year though, so there's no huge age gap. Thank god."

"You're just full of surprises today, aren't you? Dating a boy, _and_ he's younger? Aren't you a rebel."

Nathan snorted. "You say that like I wasn't one before."

"Forget what I said. Tell me more about him."

"Well, he's a huge nerd, and he acts like a twelve year old sometimes, but he makes up for it with, _other things_. He taller than me by about four inches, and his voice isn't squeaky, but it's not too deep either." Victoria watches as he reaches his hand above his head to show how much taller. She glances down at his face as he speaks. It's kind of adorable, hearing the admiration in his voice as he talks. She knows that the brunet probably talks about her in the same fashion, but with more of a prideful tone. Like he's proud that he's her best friend.

Before the rich teen can go on any longer, Vic interrupts him.

"So can I meet him? Like, before prom?"

Nathan stopped mid-sentence, his expression one of annoyance. "I would say yes, but I think you can wait a couple of days."

"Aw, but babe!"

"No, buts!" Nathan growled. Victoria sighed in defeat, and changed the topic before Nathan could get upset.

"Whatever.. So what are you wearing to prom? Are you and your boyfriend going to match?" The blonde nudged her friend and he sighed in defeat.

._.

"So when is Nathan getting here with his.. _date_? Are they even coming?" Victoria, Courtney, and Taylor sat at a table in the school's gymnasium. Courtney had been asking questions about Nathan all night, like " _So you said Nathan has a date already. Do you know her name? Is she hotter than me?"_ and Victoria swore she would bash the girl's head in if she asked any more.

"Yes, he's coming! Stop being such a nosy bitch, Court! Just because you like him doesn't mean you have to know everything about him." Victoria snapped at the girl, and she visibly flinched. Her scared expression only lasted a moment before it returned to it's normal annoyed rich girl look.

"God, Vic! I was just wondering!" The noirette scoffed and looked away.

"Whatever, hoe." Victoria mumbled, and looked to her lap where her phone lay. The screen shone brightly in the dimly-lit gymnasium, presenting texts between her and her brunet friend.

The blonde girl read over the texts again, noting the one from Nathan that said " _almost here"_ and smiled. She was almost excited to see her friend's face when she saw Warren. Maybe it would get her off his back, knowing that he's gay. Maybe it would make her try harder. Either way, Victoria was just waiting for the drama to ensue.

Stuck in her own world, the girl didn't even notice Nathan walk in until she heard a gasp.

"Look, Taylor there he is. And with no girlfriend!" Courtney whispered to her second blonde friend. She seemed happy, but was soon to be disappointed. It was hysterical, and Victoria almost thought she should film it, but decided against it. She may be rude, but she didn't deserve such a thing.

"Hey, Vic!" Nathan called, walking to the table with a brunet in tow. Victoria was almost jealous of Nathan when she saw the guy. He was fucking _gorgeous_! His hair was only an inch or so above his shoulder, and his brown eyes were like melted chocolate. He wore a nice fitting jeans and a tuxedo jacket with an average white button-up shirt. He looked almost out of Nathan's league!

"Hey, Nate. Is this _him_?" She asked even if she already knew the answer. The rich teen looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, yeah, who else would he be?"

"A lot of people tell me I look like Jesus." Warren piped up from behind Nathan. Victoria laughed at his casual statement.

"You're such an idiot. Now shut up and come sit down." Nathan sat in the seat next to his blonde friend, and patted the place closest to him.

Warren pulled out the seat, and plopped down in it like it was the first time he'd sat in days. His head swung backwards, and he stared out at the crowd of people dancing and drinking most likely spiked punch. A punch to his stomach caused him to sit up straight, his gaze landing on Nathan's eyes.

"Don't embarrass me." Nathan scowled at his boyfriend, and Warren just gave him a teasing grin.

"So Nathan, who's your friend?" The rich teens eyes moved to look at Courtney's face, which shone with arousal. It made Nathan seethe.

"I'm Warren." The tall brunet held out his hand, covered in calluses from holding a game controller during most of his free time. "Who're you?"

Courtney took his hand, and gave it a slow shake. She held onto it much too long before letting go, and replying, "I'm Courtney Wagner."

The tall brunet looked at the girl's face in discomfort, and he wiped his hand on his jeans discreetly under the table. "Cool.." Warren took one last glance at the girl before turning back to Nathan.

"So, Nate. Are we gonna go dance?"

Nathan groaned and leaned back in his chair. "Do we have to?"

"You promised!" Warren reminded him in a sing-song voice.

"Can I come, too?" Courtney piped up from behind the tall the brunet.

"Um, I gue-"

"No, you can't." Nathan interrupted his boyfriend. Said teen slapped him on the arm for being rude.

"Don't mind ol' Nate here, he's just a douchebag by nature. Dance all you want, it's a free country." Warren stood up with Nathan in tow and he saw Courtney stand up as well out of the corner of his eye, her dress high on her leg from sitting, but she didn't bother to pull it down.

Not being able to stand Courtney's eyes on him, Nathan grabbed Warren by the hand, much to his boyfriend's surprise, and pulled him into the middle of the large group of well dressed- and some _barely_ dressed- students. He felt better after he got away from the judging eyes of the people who knew him, and he allowed himself to get carried off into beat of the music, his eyes focusing only on the chocolate brown ones that stared down from above him. A smile grew on Warren's face when he felt Nathan relax in his arms as they wrapped around the shorter.

Victoria smirked when she saw Warren being pulled away and pulled out her phone to check her makeup with the camera. She felt the rickety plastic table above her legs shake when someone else sat down and glanced at her side to see Courtney with her gaze pointed downwards.

"What's wrong, Court?" Vic heard Taylor address the noirette's look and was thankful she didn't have to instead. Courtney lifted her head a little bit, showing off the confusion on her face.

"Nathan and Warren are dancing together." Her eyebrows drew together when she heard Victoria snort at her words. "What is it, Vic?"

Victoria shut off her phone and set it on the table. "They're dating, why the hell wouldn't they dance together?" The blonde heard her two friends gasp, but brushed it off to look at the dance floor where Nate and Warren moved to the music with their fingers intertwined. "It's kinda funny seeing Nathan look this happy, don't you think? I mean," she let out a breath of laughter "the poor kid used to smoke just to get a smile on his fucking lips. Now look at him!"

Courtney turned her head to look at the two boys as they danced. "He does look awfully happy…"

"Yes! He is! So, Courtney," Victoria actually moved her entire body to face the noirette. "please leave him be and let him stay like this. I've wished for him to happy since I met the little shit, and it's _finally_ happened."

A surprised gasp was barely audible over the bass of the music, and Victoria sat still with arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She looked to her right and saw Courtney's head on her collarbone. "I'm sorry for being a bitch, Vic." Courtney pulled away and sat back in her chair. "And I'll stop going after Nathan. But only because him and Warren are a really cute couple!"

Victoria smiled, but whipped around when she felt a hand grab her own from the table. She had to crane her neck to see Warren pulling her up gently.

"Nathan wanted to see if you'd dance with us." He looked at Courtney and Taylor. "You guys can come, too! The more, the better!" Vic nodded at her friends and they stood up as well. They were lead to where Nathan stood at the corner of the dance floor, and Warren dropped the gently hold he had on Victoria's hand to slip both his into Nathan's own.

"What are you guys waiting for? Let's dance!"


End file.
